Many small trailers, such as light- and medium-duty trailers, have two or more pneumatic tires requiring inflation as specified by the tire manufacturer. Such trailers may have a variety of uses, may be used infrequently, and often have improperly inflated tires. There remains a need for a tire inflation system for such trailers.